


Forbidden

by Senpai_fuckboy312



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: AU, Black Butler - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Kuroshitsuji - Freeform, Kuroshitsuji 2, Kuroshitsuji AU, M/M, Private School, SebaCiel - Freeform, Smut, Yaoi, all that good stuff, bxb - Freeform, highschool, modern setting london
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-07 01:22:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3155594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Senpai_fuckboy312/pseuds/Senpai_fuckboy312
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its the new year, high schoolers are going back to school and life is going on normally. Except Ciel Phantomhive realizes something weird about his Dance and Music teacher. Maybe it was the black hair or red eyes. Or maybe it was the fact that he made his heart race out of his little chest. Who knows? </p><p>So curious and frustrated about the reason, Ciel in his own little way investigates his teacher, Mr. Michaelis...<br/>BUT will his friends get in the way? Will the fact that he's only 15 ruin everything that he slowly wants?</p><p> </p><p>I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE KUROSHITSUJI CHARACTERS AND I KNOW I'M NOT DOING THEY'RE REAL AGE. (Really they're only a year older and stuff) THIS IS JUST A WORK OF FICTION AND STUFF. AND BE WARNED, UNDERAGED SMUT SHALL BE IN HERE :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

“Ooooooh Cieeeeel~!” The bubbly blonde girl bounced through the halls, paying no attention to the peers who either gave her a dirty look or a grin as she launched herself into Ciel Phantomhive's arms. The pair went down with a thud, Elizabeth giggling on top of her first loves body. The boy however didn’t find it as funny as he frowned, holding his head. 

“Really Elizabeth, was that necessary? You act like you haven’t seen me over break.” He complained, giving her a dull stare. She laughed none the less, getting up with a grin then dusting off her school skirt. Ciel followed her lead, dusting off his slacks then picking up his things for school. Most of their classmates walked on by, some in glee as they greeted their friends while others rushed to class. 

“So mean Ciel~! My names Lizzy! Li-zzy. L-I-Z-Z-Y.” As many times as the girl had told him to call her by her nickname, he still didn’t follow. It wasn’t to annoy her or anything, he just liked Elizabeth better. Before he could give some lame excuse, he was once again tackled by a blur of blond. 

“Hello there, Ciel! Miss me? I bet you diiiid!” The owner of the voice was none other than Alois Trancy, Mr. Popular in Fifth form. Ciel groaned mentally as cerculum eyes gazed down in his own happily. The thing about this individual was that he was very.. weird. His personality could go from Lizzy to Mr. Sutcliff the Wood Chop teacher when having a bad hair day in a matter of seconds. Plus Alois had been after Ciel since the minute he saw Navy Blue/Violet eyes in second form. “C’mon Ciel, lets go get some breakfast,” Alois was already on his feet, tugging Ciel up by the hand and dragging him down the hall. Lizzy would’ve followed the two but Timber, Canterbury, and Thompson blocked her way. She was annoyed at the flunked triplets but they didn’t budge.

“I already ate my breakfast Jim.” Ciel sighed, watching as the blond continued to drag him to the line where the lunch man was serving hotcakes, eggs, and bacon. Abruptly, Alois turned around and was in Ciel’s face with a scowl. 

“Don’t call me Tim.” Was all he said before the irritated expression vanished and was replaced with a smile. “And so what? I want to talk to you so just get a juice or something.” Once again he was being dragged by the older boy until they were both sat at a table. Ciel actually listened to the boy and got a juice while Alois happily ate his bacon. They were quiet for a while before Alois cleared his throat. “I found my brother over break.” Ciel nearly spat out his drink as he gazed at the sixteen year old with shock. Sure Alois may be annoying and obnoxious but Ciel still listened to his story. He had lost his brother a couple years back, unsure where to find the poor boy. Alois would’ve died if it weren’t for Miss Anna-fellows who saved him and became his legal guardian. 

“Why are you here at school then?” Ciel quickly composed himself but carefully watched Alois. He didn’t want the boy to explode again because he accidentally said the wrong thing.

“Hannah.” He pouted, stabbing one of the sliced pancakes. “She made me go and even got the bloody triplets on me. But Luka will be attending this school soon.” His tone went soft at the name of his beloved brother. Ciel examined the almost blissful expression that settled on the blonds face. He had to admit, Alois was pretty for a boy. 

“CIEL!” The two boys stiffened at the slightly angry bubbly voice. Lizzy stomped over and grabbed her childhoods friend by the collar. At times like this, Ciel hated his height. “We are going to be late for Mr. Michaelis class. Now come on.” And like that Ciel was being dragged off by another blonde. 

The classroom was wasn’t even close to full yet. It was only them, Timber, a girl from third form and one of the best dancers in school. This class was the only dance class the school provided. Ciel also had this teacher two others times in the day because Mr. Michaelis was his homeroom and Music teacher. He was an unusual teacher. Well, compared to Mr. Sutcliff he was normal but he also wore this grin. The grin had sent shivers down Ciel’s spine when he first met the teacher. Not only was his grin weird but his hair cut was odd for a man his age. Not that he was old, he looked no older that twenty one but he was a teacher. He couldn’t be crazy young especially to get a job at an academy such as St. Harris. There was also another weird thing about this teacher. Ciel didn’t want to be rude but he felt that Mr. Michaelis wasn’t necessarily.. straight. Maybe it was because of the attention he would give to Ciel and Ciel only (Not trying to be vain but) or how he put up with Mr. Sutcliff’s flirtation. There was also no sign of the man having a lover. 

“Good morning, Mr. Michaelis!” Lizzy beamed when the teacher dressed in his usual clothes walked in. He seemed to have a thing for tail coats even if he wore just a button up or a polo under it. Today his hair was pulled back neatly by some clips, his favorite baton casually placed between his ear. The teacher froze for a second, then flashed Lizzy his trademark grin, eyes closing in the process and his head tilting. Ciel rolled his eyes and looked out the window as Elizabeth chatted merrily with the teacher. It wasn’t until the bell rang that Ciel faced Mr. Michaelis again. He was standing in the middle of the almost oval classroom, that carefree grin painting his face. The class was silent as they waited for him to speak.

“Welcome back students! I hope you guys enjoyed break.” There was an out of tune chorus of ‘yeahs!’ and the classroom was alive like that. The teacher waited a bit before clapping his hands twice, a signal to get everyones attention while getting them to shut up. “Lovely. Since we just got back from such a cold break we’re not going to do much dancing. Actually today we’re going to watch,” He paused, with a smirk. Some kids started a drumroll as he gracefully moved across the room. Ciel glared when he passed him, a wink being sent to the blue raven haired boy much to his abashment. He pulled out the classic movie ‘West Side Story’ with a wide smile. The girls cheered while most of the guys groaned (except Timber who was quiet as usual). Ciel glared to the ground, annoyed at how fast his heart continued to drum on. Why does that bloody teacher give him the weirdest reactions? He's just a teacher anyways. Ciel’s aunt would kill him anyways if he didn’t stick to Elizabeth.

See, Ciel’s family had died when he was little. It was before being on your phone while driving was big and hated upon. One night while Anne was watching over Lizzy and Ciel, Mrs. and Mr. Phantomhive had left for a date in want of some peace from there hectic life. Everything thing had seemed fine, Tanaka was sorting out some files for the master, Finnian was working clumsily in the garden, MeyRin was cleaning at her best and even Baldroy was practicing on his cooking. Ciel and Lizzy were playing with his favorite toy, Noah’s ark while Anne watched them happily, chatting with Nina Hopkins, Elizabeth’s butler. Nothing seemed wrong and no one had a bad feeling. But the call still came. 

“Hello?” Anne answered with a smile, watching her nephew play with his future fiancée.  
“Is this the home of the Phantomhive’s?” A gruff voice asked on the other side of the line, making Anne furrow her thin red eyebrows, trying to figure out who was calling. She had just picked up the home phone without bothering to check who was calling. 

“Yes, I’m the sister of Rachel Phantomhive. May I ask who this is?” There was a long silence, one that made the lady nervous. 

“This is 999. I’m sorry but… there was an accident.” Her grip on the phone tightened as her heart raced. “They’re being sent to the Royal London Hospital now. I-“ She hung up and rushed for Ciel. Everyone was now on alert as she hurried to get him and herself ready, shouting out snappy orders. Tanaka was by her side as soon as he got the news, the other three seeing Elizabeth and Nina out. 

“The Royal Hospital Tanaka.” Anne ordered, settling the frightened Ciel in. His eyes were wide as ever, the purple one shedding the first tear. “Shh. It’s going to be alright Ciel.” She soothed, pulling the small boy against her while running her hands through his soft hair. The drive was silent until they got there where the real chaos started.

They didn’t make it. The person driving had used such force with such a large car that the damage was horrendous. The two were both on beds, barely breathing. There was a shard of window glass stuck right between Rachel’s lungs and Vincent was suffering severe head damage from the wheel and air bag. Sure they had all the money to fix it but the two weren’t strong enough. It almost seemed planned to Anne. Even though the driver had died with a phone in hand being cased under texting and driving, she was highly suspicious. 

The funeral was a week later. And in that week Ciel never smiled. Not to his aunt or the confused Lizzy. He would get lost in thought, something that scared his aunt because he was just so young. At the funeral he didn’t shed a tear. He had just stared down at his parents in there coffins, frowning down at them like he was disappointed on how weak they were. People apologized, said their wishes or hugged him but he was like a robot. 

“Ciel?” The boy jumped at the whisper of his teacher. His eyes widened as he looked at the man right in his face. Instead of that usual grin he looked concerned. Looking around, he saw the classroom was empty. “The bell rang for Second period. I’ll write you a pass.” He was gone like that, already to his desk on the other side of the room. The movie was paused showing that they hadn’t finished it today. Ciel sighed, rubbing at his eyes. How did he get so caught up in the past? He hasn’t thought of that day in ages. Not even in his dreams. “Here.” The pass was in his face and all he did was stare at it. Blinking again, he took it carefully then stood up, wobbling a bit because his legs had fallen asleep. He would’ve fell over if two strong hands came to steady him. They were gripping his tiny waist, blood eyes zeroing in on Ciel to make sure he was okay. Feeling his face flame up, Ciel batted away his teachers hands and took a step to the side. 

“Uhm..” He mumbled, trying not to say something absurd. Dozens of thoughts ran through his mind. Like how big his hands felt or how cold but nice they were. Or even how his body tingled at the feeling of Mr. Michaelis’s eyes taking in his form. “Thank you.” Fortunately, his voice came out normal and bored, unlike his brain. Finally the teachers smile formed but for some reason as he closed his eyes and tilted his head, Ciel's heart began to race. 

“I’ll see you fifth period alright?” Ciel nodded and quickly made his way out of the spacey room. Why were they so close in such a big room? Why was his heart drumming so hard? 

“Ciel!” His thoughts crashed as Alois appeared in front of him, holding the same late pass in his own hands. “Lets get to Sutcliff’s before he goes crazy.” Nodding, he followed the blond to Wood Shop, trying to get those red eyes out of his mind.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :D

“Passes.” Sutcliff didn’t miss a beat as soon as the two boys -or brats as he referred to them- walked in. When they gave their slips to him, the fiery red head began to giggle loudly. “Sebby!” The whole class groaned at the horrible nickname for the dance teacher. It wasn’t uncommon for the teacher to out of no where start talking about his dearest ‘Sebby’ during class. Especially when someone came from the ravens class. Ciel and Alois quickly took their seats in the back, waiting for the next order or project from Mr. Sutcliff. “Ahem.” He finally came out of his daze and looked around the class. “I would say welcome back but you guys are all brats that I could care less about. So how about we just watch some boring documentary on wood okay? Okay.” He laughed to himself before pressing play. The class groaned again at the thought of watching something as boring as a documentary. One about wood to make it worse. So it wasn’t a shock when friends began to whisper when it started. Sutcliff was in his chair with headphones on and a wicked grin so Alois leaned against Ciel.

“You came from Michaelis?” Alois whispered, messing around with the ring on his finger. Ciel blushed, the thought of the teachers smile getting the same reaction as before. In fear that the blond would hear it, he pushed him off his shoulder and buried his face in his arms. 

“Yeah. I zoned out. You?” Ciel snuck a peek at Alois to see his expression. He was surprised when his porcelain tinted pink. Was Alois.. blushing?

` “S-Stupid Mr. Faustus. He gave me a bloody detention because I threw a button at Lizzy. Its not my fault though. She kept yapping on about cute things and how cute you and her were together. Which is dumb because everyone knows I look way better by your side.” He had stammered at the beginning but ended with wiggling eyebrows which made Ciel warningly tilt his chair back. 

“I don’t get why you and Elizabeth have that need to bicker all the time. Its foolish.” Alois sighed, shaking his head.

“Its not foolish. You’re just dense.” And that was the start of the petty name calling. The two went on until the bell rang, “What lunch do you have?” Alois had grabbed Ciel by the blazer to stop him, narrowing his eyes. 

“First. You?” Ciel knew the answer as soon as Alois squealed like a girl, hugged the shocked year 10 boy and skipped off. “So weird.”

 

The next two classes passed by normally. Unlike Ciels first two they handed out a syllabus and played dumb games to let the class get to know each other. There was one girl that stood out to Ciel in his fourth period. She must’ve been new because instead of the girls uniform she wore skinny jeans and a baggy hoodie, pure white headphones resting around her neck. She was quiet and seemed to have only one friend which was an older boy with white hair. He also didn’t have the school uniform and instead wore dark jeans and a dirty long sleeved. They also had weird names. Doll and Snake the teacher had called them. 

Other from that nothing unusual happened in those two classes so he was off to lunch. 

“Ciel!” 

“Cieeel~!” 

Flinching at the two voices calling his name, he took off knowing the blondes would follow him anyway. 

“CIEL?!” They both gasped loudly before they followed him. He ran to his locker, grabbed his lunch then ran outside. He was out of breath as soon as he got out the door so Elizabeth being on the track team caught up with him in ease. She stopped him with a pout.. 

“Why’d you run away?” 

“I-“

“He realized that your face isn’t as cute as mine and freaked out because he doesn’t know how to tell you.” Alois butted in with a smirk, panting lowly. Lizzy gasped, hitting the blond.

“He was running from you too, meanie!” 

“Thats because our love must stay hidden so he has to play it cool.” 

“Thats so not true! Right Ciel? Tell him its not true!” 

“Oh believe it blondie locks. You should see how Ciel acts at my house. He even wore my sh-“

“Enough!” Ciel finally cut in with a red face. Sure he knew everything Alois was spewing out were lies but sometimes the older boy could get way into detail that it worried him. “I’m hungry so I ran. Now go get your lunches already before the bell rings again.” The two were wide eyed but nodded anyways, the triplets already waiting for Alois while some girls from Elizabeth’s homeroom were giggling as she hugged Ciel then ran off to them. Ciel sighed, finally having peace as he settled against his favorite tree and began to eat the sandwich Baldroy prepared. He was getting better at least. 

“I’m shocked you’re all by yourself.” Ciel jumped as he came face to face with Mr. Michaelis. The teacher laughed, taking a step back while the teen tried to regather oxygen. He willed his heart to slow down at the feeling of the teachers eyes on him but it wouldn’t do. So he went with the best next thing and gave the raven a blank look.

“How so?”

“Well.. you’re usually surrounded by those blondes.” Mr. Michaelis hummed, taking out an apple from seemingly nowhere and taking a happy bite. Ciel watched like a weirdo then cleared his throat.

“I could say the same thing. Usually Mr. Faustus is on your case or Mr. Sutcliff’s trying to get into your pants.” His gaze was now on the teachers black nails. Does he paint them? How did he not notice them before? He was pulled out from his mini questionnaire by the teachers joyous laughter. Surprised, he watched pure amusement and a genuine smile show on his teachers happy face. Now Ciel was curious. He didn’t seem to mind the fact that he talked about a man wanting to get into his pants. Does that confirm his suspicion? “Are you gay?” He blurted, making Mr. Michaelis’s laughter pause. His eyes opened and his grin fell. Blinking a couple times, he stared down at Ciel cautiously. “I apologize. You don’t have to answ-“

“Yes.” Ciel nearly choked on his own words as his head snapped up at the taller man. “Don’t worry though. I’m not targeting any of the boys here. I don’t date kids.” For some reason, Ciel felt a horrible pang in his heart at those words. But he didn’t let anything show and took another bite with a nod. 

“Its against the law anyways.” He finally mumbled, his heart still racing even after hearing that horrible fact. It was quiet for a while, the only sound being the noise from the other kids and some animals but it was interrupted by Ciel’s two favorite blondes. Cough Cough, sarcasm cough cough. 

“CIEEEEE- Mr. Michaelis?” Lizzy stopped herself as the teacher turned around at the noise. He flashed the two blondes a smile, adding a small wave.

“Hello Miss Midford. Don’t worry, I was just leaving.” And without a goodbye to Ciel, the teacher was strolling back to the school. He didn’t say anything as his friends sat on opposite sides of him, Elizabeth on the left and Alois on the right. 

“Hmm.. I don’t know if I like that guy.” Alois’s comment brought Ciel out of his blur of thoughts. He faced him now, tilting his head curiously. “If he likes you he can easily get you. Me and blondie locks have to actually try.” He ended it with a pout, crossing his arms and glaring at the sky. “Thats no fun nor fair.”

“Heyyy~! Ciel’s mine, Trancy. I don’t have to try at all!” Elizabeth huffed, linking her arm with Ciel. 

“I already told you. Ciel likes me honey. We both may be flat as a board but-“ Lizzy had tackled the blue eyed blond by now, screeching from embarrassment as her face flamed red. Alois laughed loudly the whole time as she hit him randomly. It didn’t hurt and seeing her frustrated amused him. 

“You guys…” Ciel tried awkwardly. He couldn’t really comfort Elizabeth because when she hits that point, theres no going back. Cute things, hugs, or compliments are practically nothing. 

“You’re so stupid! I don’t like you! Meanie, Meanie, Meanieeee!” As Lizzy was going to hit Alois once more, she was lifted off before her tiny hands could touch the blond again. Timber and Canterbury were holding her gently while Thompson was calmly fixing Alois up.

“The bell rang.”

“We should go.”

“What he said.” As usual the three talked orderly before walking off. The two blondes and raven jumped up and ran to the large school building. 

“You guys be good.” Ciel warned at the hall way that would separate him from them. The two had the next class together and he didn’t need them getting into more trouble on the first day. Lizzy stuck her tongue out before running off while Alois sighed, shaking his head.

“I’m serious though. Be careful around that teacher.” He said before walking off calmly, hands buried in his short pockets. Puzzled, Ciel began to walk to his class, gliding past his peers smoothly then taking his seat by the window. One of the rules was not to get your instrument until class started so he began to think of what Alois said. What was with the warning? Its illegal in the first place and Mr. Michaelis is a guy. There are just too many bad things that would come from that. Not only would his aunt have his head but so would Elizabeth and the media. 

Two claps pulled him out of his thoughts. The teacher stood in the center like usual, standing at perfect posture as he gazed around the classroom. As if on cue, the bell rang.

“Please get your instruments.” At once, the class got up and either went to the shelfs to the right of the room or to the door where they left their instrument after coming in the class. Ciel groaned, realizing he forgot his at home. So he walked up to the teacher sheepishly, although he didn’t show it.

“I left mine at home. Can I cal-“

“Nope. You can flip the pages for me today. No, even better. Can you play piano?” I was confused but nodded anyways. “We’re going to need that for the song we’re practicing so go on.” With a sigh, he shuffled over the the huge instrument and sat down. Some of the kids gave him a weird look but he glared at them, making their rude eyes look away hurriedly. “Okay! As you can see we have Mr. Phantomhive playing the piano today! Wonderful, right?” Some noises of agreements filled the pause. “Please go to page 138. This is one of the songs we’re learning for the upcoming pep rally.” Once everyone was ready, the classroom was filled with the noise of stringed instruments and the every now and then comment from Mr. Michaelis. 

 

“Good work everyone. Please pack up now, the bells about to ring.” Ciel stayed at the piano, running a finger over the keys. He liked the piano much more than the violin but he had got his violin from his mother before.. the accident so he learned it for her. It was one of the ways he made himself happy if he were sad from thinking of his parents. Not that he would admit it to anyone though. “You did marvelous at the piano Ciel.” He flinched at the mans voice, hating how once again his heart sped up. Facing the teacher, he shrugged without showing any sign of joy from the compliment. 

“I’ll bring my violin tomorrow.” and with that the bell rang so Ciel got up. He was ready to go to his next class with Mr. Spears but the hand on his arm stopped him. Freezing, he turned his head to see Mr. Michaelis holding his arm with a small smile. 

“I need to have a word with you, Ciel. How about you stay after today?” For some reason, Ciel could feel his face heat up as if there was some stupid message behind his teachers words. Nodding quickly, he took his arm back with a small glare before hurrying off to his next class.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this took an unexpected turn in my brain but I like it :D ENJOYYYY~
> 
> PS   
> just in case you guys dont know who anne is (i doubt it tho) its Madame Red xD and SHANKS FOR LE LOVELY KUDOS AND COMMENTS AND BOOKMARKS I'M SOOOO PROUUUUD

“Can I come over today Ciel?” Elizabeth asked Ciel as they walked to their lockers. The final bell of the day rang so everyone was getting ready to leave. Ciel was going to shrug, not really having an opinion about the blonde coming over but then he remembered. He had to stay after school with Mr. Michaelis.

“Uh, no. I have to stay after with Michaelis.” Lizzy pouted, making a small noise of complaint. 

“Thats no fun. That means you might go home with Trancy..” Ciel arched a brow, watching the slight pink color the girls face at this action.

“Is that.. jealousy I hear?” If he were like any normal high school boy, he probably would’ve smiled or smirked but those were actions unknown to him. The closest he’s got to a smile was his first year at this school. It was also when he first met Alois who immediately started something with Elizabeth. Somehow they’re bickering was amusing and he had let a small corner tick up. A set of green and blue eyes had stared at him at awe which made him regret it instantly. Since then he’s been more aware about his reactions to the blonde duo. 

“Che! Me, jealous of Alois?! Ha! Funny. I-I’m going to go now… Bye Ciel!!!” She pecked his cheek quickly with a red face then ran off like usual, her friends going after her. Shaking his head, he shut his locker and almost yelped when he saw Alois leaning against the one next to his.

“So you’re staying after too eh? Remember my warning about that guy.” And then he spun around happily and began to walk down the hallway whistling an unfamiliar tune. Confused, Ciel walked on to the music/dance room. He was about to pull open the door but someone beat him to the punch. He was shocked when he saw Mr. Faustus at the door, hair a mess and eyes darker than usual. The man simply smirked, fixing his small tie then walked past Ciel. A bit suspicious, Ciel’s eyes looked for Mr. Michaelis and almost died at the sight. 

His teachers first couple buttons were undone and his coat for the first time was discarded on the floor. His usually naturally weird hair was a horrid mess and– was that a love bite?! 

He wanted to leave at the sight. His heart was pumping loudly in his ears and he knew his eyes were as wide as saucers. He kept looked at the hair, his neck, the delicate coat on the floor, then to his crimson eyes. The teacher looked almost as surprised as him, as if he wasn’t expecting Ciel to actually come or something. But what really hurt Ciel about the situation was when his teacher said this, 

“Afternoon Ciel.” With a delighted smile. Something crazy must’ve come over Ciel because his legs were making him walk to the teacher. He didn’t say anything as his hand swiftly moved in the air and connect with Mr. Michaelis’s cheek. The man was now facing the left side with widened eyes, a slight stinging on his right cheek. He couldn’t utter a sound and Ciel knew this. He should’ve apologized right away but he continued to glare at the raven.

“What were you and Mr. Faustus doing?” Slowly, Mr. Michaelis faced the younger boy. His eyes were still widened but instead of a small ‘o’ on his lips, there was a smirk.   
“Are you… jealous Mr. Phantomhive?” He said instead, grinning now. Ciel glared more, not allowing the blush that wanted to creep on his face show. Instead he walked over to the teachers desk and picked up his baton. In a way of declaration, he pointed it at the older man.

“Jealous or not, you are not allowed to see him. Or I’ll use this.” Ciel had no idea what the hell was spewing out of his mouth. But it wouldn’t stop. His teacher didn’t seemed annoyed or relatively mad at what he was saying. More than anything, Mr. Michaelis looked interested. 

“And what gives you the right to order me around?” Ciel gulped. Now, the raven was mere inches away from him with that stupid smirk gracing his face. His bangs were swaying lightly from the open window and the tickle of it against Ciel’s head made his heart flutter.

“B-Because..” He paused, random words and thoughts jumbling in his mind. “Starting today, I am your Master.”

The room was dead silent. Navy blue gazing up at crimson red. Ciel could feel the warmth of the blush across his face. What if the man took it the wrong way? Like… that weird kinky shit in Fifty Shades of Grey. At the thought of that porn book Ciel frantically waved his hands with eyes as wide as saucers.

“NOT IN THAT WEIRD WAY!!!” He crossed his arms when Mr. Michaelis began to chuckle. “I meant.. starting today you’re my butler.” He quickly shut up and arched a brow at the student. Now it was his turn to cross his arms.

“Will I be getting paid?” Ciel nodded. “I don’t need money though.” The man said boredly, looking the other way much to Ciel’s annoyance. 

“How else would I pay you?!” Ciel almost screamed (sadly) when he was bent down awkwardly against a random desk, the teacher hovering above him with a smirk. A cool finger caressed the blue/purple eyed boys cheek.

“What an unique eye..” Mr. Michaelis murmured, making Ciel stiffened. He hated when people pointed out that eye. He despised it with a passion. Why did one of his eyes have to be purple? Why couldn’t they both be blue like his mums? “You can repay me with,” Ciel was holding his breath at the pause. Why did the teacher have to be so melodramatic? This wasn’t some movie, this was Ciel’s life and shit. “You’ll see.. I have to wait a few weeks to see.” What a waste. But what shocked Ciel the most was when he leaned in slowly and pressed his soft lips against the boys forehead. It was such a gentle gesture that he hasn’t felt in so long that tears began to form in his eyes. Without a sound, the man pulled away and flashed the second genuine smile Ciel’s seen on him. 

“F-Fool.” Was all the student could utter with the flaming blush igniting on his cheeks. In return he got another carefree grin before seeing the beautiful back of Mr. Michaelis.

 

“I’m home.” Was all Ciel said as he walked through the doors of his manor. Tanaka was first to greet him with a small bow before walking off to whatever direction he was probably headed early. Mey-Rin greeted him with a loud : “G’day Young Master!” then scurried off with a load of plates. He didn’t see the other two so he headed to his aunts study. Delivering the oak door two knocks, he walked through to see his Aunt on the phone, typing on the computer, and signing some paper. Tanaka was standing against the wall with a tray of food in hand. 

“Au-“

“Shh wait one minute Ciel.” He was cut off before he could finish and all he could do was sigh. She continued to talk a bit longer then finally hung up with a victorious grin. Obviously she got some deal for the company. “Yes, Ciel?” 

“I got my own butler. You’ll meet him tomorrow so please don’t be obnoxious.” And with that he left without another word to his aunt. He had homework anyway.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So uh, I'm not sure if I'm really good at one of the 'dramatic' scenes in here but i hope you like :DDDDDD  
> I DID THIS DURING SCHOOOOOL ;DDDD rebelism

“Now repeat it all one more.” Ciel was staring down at his butler, Mr. Michaelis all ready. He had a suit on, his favorite tail coat hugging his upper body and nice shoes. Ciel was standing across from him in a deserted park, dressed in his own favorite jacket and some skinny jeans. It was after school so he had changed into his normal wear. 

“Hello Madame Red. Its nice to meet you. What tea would you prefer? Ceylon or Assam? And then I’ll wait for her reply then introduce myself as Sebastian Michaelis, your new personal butler. You will then pull out the contract that I signed and I will stay by your side quietly as she examines it. The rest is unpredictable.”

“And what will you address me as?”

“Young Master.” The boy would’ve been smiling if he were like others. Something about hearing his new butler say those words made him feel all fluffy and shit. The way Elizabeth felt about cute things really. 

“Now lets go.” Sebastian bowed before trailing behind the boy to the already waiting limo. The pair got in, Sebastian across from Ciel who couldn’t help but stare at the man. What was it about him anyways. Its not like the butler was any different from a guy. They all had disgusting penis’s that in no way shape or form would Ciel take in interest in and they didn’t have boobs. Even with those thoughts in mind, blue eyes traveled down to the mans crotch area, a flaming blush coloring his cheeks at the thought of what his looked like. 

“Are you hot, Young Master?” The voice instantly (and quite embarrassedly) pulled Ciel from his thoughts. Sebastian sat there with a smirk and a cocked eyebrow, as if he knew already what the fifteen year old was thinking. At the horrid thought, he practically choked on air all bug eyed and red faced. All the butler did was grin because the bastard knew exactly what he was doing. So when he settled the younger boy on his lap, the fuss that came after was expected.

“What’re you doing?!” Ciel shrieked, holding in the inner shiver because he could feel so clearly through Sebastian's pants. And he found out then that the man definitely wasn’t small. In any way, shape or form was he small. He was so startled when gloved hands began to run through his hair.

“Comforting you. You’re too young to be so stressed Young Master.” He whispered in Ciel’s ear, knowing that the boy was probably erupting with different reactions everywhere. The man had been curious about the prideful boy for a while. Sure he and Claude could satisfy each others devilish hunger for a bit but honestly it was like feeding a starving bear a grape. He also knew that Claude liked that blond who was always around Ciel. So it was weird doing that to each other and having Ciel walk in on that was horrible. But the reaction was unexpected for Sebastian. A prideful but easily jealous young master huh? Oh how his appetite was growing for the marvelous Ciel Phantomhive.

“I don’t need comfort.” Ciel grumbled, glaring out the window without bothering to move. With a hum of delight, the butler got comfy himself as they slowly neared to the large Phantomhive manor in which Madame Red would be impatiently waiting for her nephew. 

The pair strolled in the manor without any worries. Tanaka bowed but still had that confused gleam even as he kept a pleased face on. Mey-Rin blushed harder than Ciel has in the couple days at the sight of a new butler in all black. Finnian gave a joyous hello but had stopped mid way with shock in his eyes. It was as if he recognized Sebastian which put Ciel off but he continued up the stairs to his Aunts Study.

“I’m serious Sebastian. You cannot mess this up.” The butler didn’t say a word but nodded, watching curiously as his master took a deep breath then opened the door. Was this Madame Red really that scary that she shook the pride from his next interest? “Au-“

“CIEL!!! DO YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED I WAS WHEN LIZZY CALLED ME, FREAKING OUT ABOUT WHERE YOU WERE?!?!” Ciel was pounced by a flurry of red, vibrant eyes filling with tears. Ciel sighed, wincing a bit but never the less stole a tear that went rogue. 

“I apologize Aunt. But I told you that you were going to meet my butler today.” At the word butler, the women sprung up and straightened up, eyes landing immediately on the man dressed in black. She was taken back at his appearance mostly. His bangs were longer then her hair and for some odd reason, his eyes seemed to be more red if possible than hers.

Sebastian was just as shocked as she was. He didn’t expect a direct look a like of Ciel being that she was his aunt but they had zero similarities. The boy gave off more of a blue color with his hair and eyes, a trademark glare always set on his face even if he wasn’t mad. His aunt was just a glob of red. Red hair, eyes, clothing, and even her presence gave off something.. red. It was all so weird but Sebastian didn’t miss a beat as he bowed once then made excellent eye contact.

“Good afternoon Madame Red. I am Sebastian Michaelis, Ciel’s new butler. Which would you prefer, Ceylon or Assam?” The introduction came easy. Ciel just waited by the sides for his aunts answer. Her gaze seemed highly suspicious but in a way, relieved. But that small silence was indeed small.

SMACK!

Ciel had only blinked. One little blink and then heard a loud smack of skin on skin. One that sounded too harsh to begin with. He was in pure shock and terror when he saw a faint red print on Sebastian's pale cheek, his aunts hand still in the air. She was glaring at the butler now, as if he had done something relatively offensive. Did Ciel miss something? 

“Get out. I don’t want to see you ever again near my Nephew.” Suddenly Ciel was pressed up against his aunt, almost in some protective way the was so foreign to him, he didn’t know how to react. Sebastian only narrowed his eyes, a totally different smile forming. It wasn’t that charming one or the devious smirk. It was more of a small opened mouth one that made his eyes go darker. “Ciel, don’t associate yourself with that, trash.” What the hell was going on?! 

“Wait whats go-“

“BALDROY!!” His aunt yelled over him for the cook, only seconds later the goggles wearing blond bursting though on guard. His eyes widened when he saw Sebastian standing across from the Mistress.

“Seb-“

“Get him out of here!” Ciel was so confused by now. Why was there recognition in Baldroys eyes at the sight of the man? How did they know each other? And why the hell was his aunt making such a fuss!?

“Don’t!” Finally Ciel spoke up as he thrusted his arm out of his aunts grip and stood in front of the butler who honestly was shocked. The boy didn’t even know why his aunt was acting like she was and still sided with him? In some weird way, he was touched. 

“Ciel!” Madame Red exclaimed red faced. Right now she reminded Ciel of the Red Queen. He was honestly expecting her to scream : “OFF WITH THEIR HEADS!”. 

“Why are you trying to send my butler away?! He is not yours is he? And the contract has already been done.” And like that Madame Red was on her knees searching for some sign of a permanent contract that she knew her little nephew will never be able to erase. She searched hurriedly, pushing up sleeves or lifting up his shirt much to his shock and embarrassment. “A-Aunt Anne!!” He pushed her away wide-eyed, even more confused about what she was doing. Sure he just lied about the contract -Sebastian hasn’t actually signed it yet- but she didn’t have to go all crazy and shit. “What on earth do you think you’re doing?!” He hissed, blue/violet eyes glaring furiously. 

“Th-The contract.. where is it?” She whispered, tears building in her eyes. Ciel was astonished. In just a matter of seconds his usual sassy and straight forward Aunt had lost her cool. Now she was on her knees with tears gently streaming down her face as her bright red lips trembled. 

“Auntie…” He mumbled, taking two steps towards her. She now had her head buried in her hands as sobs loudly wracked through her. Cautiously, Ciel began to rub her shoulder to calm her down but she continued on. 

“Ple-please don’t do it Ciel. Not you..” 

He couldn’t say anything. No words of comfort or something to stop whatever she was thinking. He didn’t know what to say. Sending a sideways glance at where he once was, Ciel was relieved to see Sebastian still there. He wasn’t smiling or frowning though. His face was impassive. Those crimson eyes seemed to glow now, as if it was reflecting some emotion he was secretly feeling. 

“Please calm down.. I have to go-“

“CIEL!” He softly pushed away her hand and took a step back. He could feel Sebastian hovering behind him, his intense gaze burning into his back. 

“Baldroy, please have Mey-Rin help her. I will be back in a bit.” He snatched his soon-to-be butlers gloved hand and lead him outside until they reached Ciel's future car. He was going to start driving soon so it was a birthday present last month. “You drive. We’re going to your place.”

“Of course, Young Master.” With a pleased grin, he bowed then opened the door for his little master to go through. Without any facial changes, he boarded on silently and waited to reach the butlers house.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking a while enjoyyyy c;

“Is this it?” Ciel questioned when the car came to a stop. They were outside a familiar manor but he couldn’t figure out why it looked familiar. 

“Yes, this is where I’m currently staying.” Sebastian answered with a small grin. Ciel didn’t look to much in to it and walked out as soon as his door was opened by the butler. They reached the front entrance, Ciel standing by quietly as Sebastian pulled out his key. It didn’t take long for him to unlock the many locks on the dark violet then to open the creaking door right after. Ciel eyes when he looked at the interior of the manor. How could a teacher who makes so little have so much?!

“This is your place?!” Ciel exclaimed, not caring how rude he sounded. Everything looks so nice. The stair case railing was gold, a purple carpet going up the steps themselves. Most of it reminded him of Alois. The plum colors and the bright cerulean furniture made him curious. 

“Not all mine. I live here with.. Mr. Faustus.” Sebastian answered honestly. Why lie when theres a chance of the two running into each other later on. Ciel on the other hand felt a huge pang of jealousy strike through his heart, the organ beginning to beat a bit faster. He didn’t say anything as he hung his cane on the coat rack, also disposing of his coat with it. Just as he was about to take a step forward,

“Ciel?!!” And like that he was tackled again, meeting bright blue eyes. Grunting from the impact, he winced so he didn’t get to see the confused expression on the blonds face. “Why are you here? You could’ve texted me ya know.” He stated, crossing his arms as he leant back on the younger boy. 

“Get off of me!” Ciel whined, trying to shove the older boy off who just giggled loudly, shaking his head. 

“My house, my ru- Wait. You came here with him?” Alois cut his self off as he glared at the man dressed in butler attire. He began to piece the parts together and looked down at Ciel in horror. “No way! You’re not going to make a contract are you?!” Ciel didn’t get why his older friend seemed so worried by this. Almost everyone in school had a butler who drove them to school, brought their lunch, picked them up from school, etc. It was about time Ciel got his own. Even Elizabeth had hers. 

“Wait so you knew Sebastian outside of school?” Ciel asked instead, realizing how odd it seemed. He was surprised when Alois turned a bright shade of red, making him feel a bit uneasy. 

“Mr. Faustus… is kind of my butler so he brought him with him..” This shocked Ciel even more then necessary. When did Alois get a butler?! You’d figure he didn’t need one with those triplets watching his back like hounds. Plus Miss Anna-Fellows was pretty protective.

“And Hannah knows?” Alois nodded, finally getting off the smaller boy then offering a hand. Just when Ciel was going to take it, however, Sebastian’s gloved one swiftly grabbed his instead and pulled him up, the action causing Ciel to ram right into his chest. He stiffened when the soon to be butler leaned down just to whisper in his ear.

“I think thats enough contact between you two..” And then situated him casually to Sebastian's side. Alois was scowling at the whole exchange. He knew exactly what Sebastian wanted from Ciel. Being with Claude had made him realize why the teacher was always so nice and joyful around the boy. Call him a hypocrite for thinking so bad about what Ciel was wanting from Sebastian but he cared for the year 10 boy more than himself. Hell, he knew that compared to Ciel he was just trash with all he’s been through. 

“Sebastian.” Ciel tensed at the FACS teachers voice. He appeared also all in black at the staircase, Hannah behind him holding… Luka’s hand. Ciel would’ve greeted Luka happily but the butler in front of the little boy stopped him from doing so. He was glued to his spot, only able to glare at older man. 

“Hello Claude.” Sebastian nodded, knowing that there was a limit of how much he should say to the other butler. He could feel the jealousy rolling of of Ciel like waves. It amused him to know how much talking to the other man affected Ciel. Something so little can get under his skin that easy. Oh how Ciel Phantomhive intrigued him. “Hannah.” He bowed subtly at the women before taking a step back to be behind Ciel. 

“Ciel!!!” The little boy squealed, leaving the woman whom he thought of as a mother’s side and raced down the stairs to lunge for Ciel. Ciel caught him happily, listening to his delightful giggles as he spun him around. “I’m back Ciel! I’m really back!” Nodding, he put the boy down as Alois stepped up. “Brotha!!” And like that he was attached to the blond, clinging onto him as if his life depended on it. 

“Its great to see you again Ciel.” Hannah gave a small smile, pulling the Phantomhive heir into a hug that he returned while keeping a sharp eye on Sebastian. 

“Hey Miss A.” He replied, finally making eye contact. Thats when he noticed something. “What happened to your eye?” He frowned, examining the carefully bandaged part. The right part of her face, mostly her eye was covered by wraps. Hannah just waved her hands as if it were no big deal.

“Nothing too bad, just an accident from the other day.” her gaze unconsiously looked at Alois who was now staring down at the floor. Ciel didn’t catch it as he just nodded with the frown still in place.

“How about we get to that contract now, Young Master.” Sebastian’s hand met Ciel’s shoulder making him tilt his head back a bit to see the butler. With a sigh and a nod, he took a step back.

“Sorry that I’m not here to see you guys. I just have some business right now but I will drop by again soon.” And with that, Sebastian was leading the younger boy to his room. All Alois could do was watch pitifully. He knew he couldn’t interfere on a deal with them. Plus Claude would probably stop him. 

Sebastian’s door shut loudly, making Ciel jump at the noise. He apologized while locking it for privacy, moving towards Ciel with a small smirk. He had been waiting for this for a long time. He was just shocked he was able to play his cards like this and get so much. 

“So you know what we’re doing, right?” Sebastian asked, trying to make sure everything was clear. Ciel scoffed, rolling his eyes. 

“Do I look stupid?”

“Well your last test wasn’t-“ He was cut off by a pillow hitting his face and then seeing a scowling Ciel, pulling a chuckle from the butler in black. 

“Just find a pen you imbecile.” Ciel muttered, pulling out the contract. This excited Sebastian even more. Oh how was he eager to get this contract started. Plus Ciel didn’t seem scared or hesitant, making the whole thing even better. Once he got a pen, he sat down across from the fifteen year old. The boy simply passed the paper to him and pointed to the bottom where he would sign. “You could re-read it if you’re unsure. Even if you’re not my butler, I will talk to you as if you were in school,” He said, leaning forward to watch the teacher. Sure his voice leaked with confidence but on the inside he was freaking out. Would he actually sign it or back out and embarrass him? What if he comes off too bratty? 

“Done.” Sebastian’s voice pulled him out of his thoughts, the paper now in front of his face. At the very bottom was the mans signature, ensuring the relationship which brought a surprising smirk to Ciel’s lips. Sebastian was shocked when he saw the facial expression. Sure it wasn’t a smile but its as pretty close to it and he was sure no ones ever seen him smile in years. He wanted to just stare at the slightly blissful face but he had to start his part of the deal. So carefully he took off his right glove with a smirk of his own. He could feel his eyes glow as his appetite for the boy grew even more now that he knew that Ciel would be his. 

The movement of Sebastian caught Ciel’s eye so he watched as the butler discarded his glove. He was a tad confused as to why his eyes seemed to be a darker, more vibrant shade of red and- What was that?!? 

Taking up most of the mans pale hand was some type of star. It glowed a purple that reminded him of his right eye, making him feel uneasy. The room seemed to grow darker, shadows creeping up the walls and all signs of light disappearing as if it were scared away. Sebastian just smiled through it all, too happy with what was going on to notice Ciel’s confused expression.

“Sebastian?!” Ciel called, standing up to back away. He had that face, the one where his eyebrows were a bit furrowed, his eyes enlarged in shock or confusion, and his mouth in an almost growling gesture. Sebastian finally understood Ciel’s expression, realizing that he must’ve gotten to eager to actually notice the confusion. But it was too late now. He couldn’t just slip on his glove and pretend this never happened because the boy had seen to much. It had to be done. 

And done it shall be.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING  
> CONTAINS A BIT OF SMUT  
> or a lot  
> idk im kinda bad at writing it but i tried.   
> ENJOYYYYY

“Ciel-“ 

Smack!

Ciel glared at the man, all the confusion building up his anger. What the hell was that?! Why was Sebastian looking him at him like that?! He didn’t say a word as he passed by the still shocked and processing butler and made his way out of the dark room.

“Are you leaving?” Claude was waiting by the door, falling in step with the boy with a sadistic smirk. Ciel rolled his eyes but nodded, picking up pace to get away from the disgrace. He knew he didn’t like that one since the moment he walked in on him and Sebastian. But that didn’t matter anymore. Claude could have Sebastian if he wanted but like hell was Ciel going to let him corrupt Alois. With that in mind, he grabbed the blond who was talking to Hannah and dragged him outside, ignoring the boys protests.

“Ciel!? Whoa whats happening? Are you okay?! Ciel!!” With a small groan, he pinned the older boy against the limo he and that thing came arrived in. “Ciel…?” Alois whispered, staring down at the glaring boy despite the position he was in. Ciel’s breath’s came out in small pants of anger, making Alois worry a bit. “Did Seb-“ 

“Sh!” Ciel hissed, his blue dark eyes meeting Alois’. The older boy watched, puzzled as Ciel searched his face, as if looking for something. “Does Claude’s eyes turn red?” He sighed, relaxing a bit. The other boy was now the exact opposite. He tensed up in Ciel’s grip, a bit frightened that he would assume that so fast. Sebastian wasn’t with him which meant the deal hadn’t been done so he doesn’t fully know, right? Or maybe he does and rejected Sebastian? Alois’ mind swirling with various scenarios. 

Ciel on the other hand only had one thought in mind. Claude was like Sebastian somehow. Alois’ silence already proved that. With a whispered curse, He let go of the sixteen year old and rubbed a hand on his face. 

“I’m about to go. I left my coat and cane inside so stay here, we have a lot to speak about Alois.” Ciel said, leaving no room to argue as he left the blond still against the vehicle. 

Like he said, Ciel hurried inside the Trancy manor. He thanked who ever was giving him luck that Luka nor Hannah was around so he wouldn’t be questioned about his sudden departure. Just as he was ready to leave, strong arms trapped him, a familiar head leaning on his left shoulder. He was about to elbow who he was pretty sure was Sebastian but soft lips met his neck, making him stiffen. They trailed slowly up to his ear, tugging a bit on the navy blue earring before nuzzling against his cheek. Ciel was too embarrassed to move, his face bright red as his feet dangled in whomever’s grasp. 

“I wouldn’t think someone as prideful as you would ever run away from a mere butler… But you did make me all the more interested, Ciel.” Sebastian purred, one hand still keeping a secure grip around the boys little waist while the other made shapeless figures on his sides, making the student tremble a bit. He could feel himself get overheated, his face already red but now his body was reacting weirdly. He wasn’t sure what was happening but that didn’t stop the smirking butler. “I’m shocked you didn’t kiss the blondie out there. I assumed you were with how close you were to him..” Ciel scoffed at this, trying to ignore the gloved fingers and the addicting lips. Sebastian was changing what he was doing so fast, he was getting light-headed. One minute he was nibbling or kissing his neck and the next he was whispering ridiculous words as his hands practically turned Ciel’s mind to mush. The butler knew exactly what he was doing so it was easy for him to swiftly take them to his room without Ciel noticing from everything he was feeling. Ciel only noticed when his back hit a soft surface.

Startled, he looked around and recognized the room from before. He was hoping the shadows or whatever they were would’ve been gone but they worsened. Instead of being 2D figures on the wall, they were slithered towards the boy like Sebastian did.

“I swear, touch me an-“ He was interrupted by a pair of lips. He froze, gawking at the man pretty much on him who stared right back at him as his mouth worked against his own. Crimson eyes seemed to sparkle when some shadow touched Ciel, making him squeak which gave Sebastian the entrance. Before Ciel could push the man off, the shadows pinned him down for Sebastian, making it easier for the butler to continue ravishing the boys mouth. 

Fuck. Ciel thought. Why does it have to feel so good?! I haven’t even properly kissed Elizabeth and now a MAN is kissing the hell out of me! 

His thoughts were cut short when cold fingers gently pinched his nipple, making his hips unfamiliarly buck against the teacher, a high-pitched moan leaving him. Wide-eyed and embarrassed, he squirmed to get away from Sebastian but he couldn’t move away. Sadly, it wasn’t just because of the shadows holding him down, it was the fact that his body ached for more. 

“So you like it when I pinch here, Young Master?” He murmured, rolling the bud again just to hear that delightful noise from Ciel again. Ciel on the other hand gritted his teeth to hold back a horrid moan. It was a weak try though because it still slipped out since Sebastian had gotten creative and decided to grind against the boy. “You can be as loud as you want, Ciel. The shadows block out everything from the others.” That didn’t help Ciel at all. He shut his eyes tightly so he wouldn’t look at Sebastian. As pissed as he was with the butler, he couldn’t help but peek at the expression he held. 

Sebastian was so concentrated as he shifted easily between what he was doing. Now, Ciel’s shirt was to his chin, one shadow gently rubbing against one nipple while Sebastian’s mouth enclosed around the other. His hands were making their way down south to where Ciel couldn’t help but buck and rotate at. His thoughts were blurred as Crimson met blue, a smirk forming even while assaulting the now sensitive bud.

“Se-ebastian… sssstop!” He whimpered, feeling something build in his stomach. “Ahhh! Wh-What is that!?” He hissed, staring down at his stomach. Also confused, Sebastian stopped to stare down at Ciel’s stomach. 

“What is what?”

“I-I feel weird… theres a pressure down.. there..” He mumbled, his face flushing red. Sebastian cocked a brow, delicately placing a finger on the boys small tummy. He poked it but the boy didn’t seem to be in pain. Even more curious, he thought about the second option of it being if not a stomach ache. Without warning, he flicked the nipple, eliciting a moan then Ciel holding his stomach with wide eyes. “Wh-what’re you doing!!” Sebastian began to laugh loudly, shaking his head. 

“Have you ever climaxed young master?” Ciel felt his heart skip a beat at the word, his face heating up quickly. 

“O-Of course not! What do you take me for, a bloody pe-pervert?!” He hissed, trying to cool down. Then he realized how perverted the position they were in. “An-And what’re you doing here?! Stop calling me master, You’re not my butler!” He tried to get up, forgetting about the shadows but they kept him in place much to his annoyance. “Get these off of me. They’re fucking weird.” 

“Nope.” Sebastian beamed, leaning down to peck the boys lips. His face brightened up again, not at all helping his goal on keeping a blank face. “I want you to remember this day Ciel. Because with just this,” He paused to lick a thick stripe across Ciel’s pouting lips, the boy gasping at the action. “I’m going to make you cum.” Before Ciel could move or stop him somehow, Sebastian had Ciel’s shorts down to his ankles. All that separated him from Ciel’s ultimate pleasure was a thin fabric. Instead of going in for it, he opened his mouth wide and put his soft lips against the small tent. His tongue made circles against it, Ciel’s body taking full control as he subconsciously thrusted into Sebastian’s mouth. Small whimpers and breathless moans escaped the small boy, an unknown urge filled his mind as he freed his hand and yanked Sebastian’s head up. Surprised crimson eyes gazed into lust filled ones, a smirk forming at the sight. Oh how delicious the young master looked right now.

His pale fragile body was arched from the bed, a thin layer of sweat coating his porcelain skin while a dark shadow wrapped wonderfully around his body. His eyes glared down at the butler, a grimace that betrayed his body painting his face. 

“Stop fucking around if you want to be my butler you imbecile.” Sebastian grinned wickedly before swiftly removing the boys boxers. His mouth latched onto Ciel’s member, the boy eliciting a loud moan when he felt warmth encase that body part. He’s barely touched it (Every time he got the weird feeling in his stomach, he would freak and stop) and her Sebastian was, sucking it like a lolly. “N-nggh wa-wait.. slow do-wn!” His body would’ve twitched uncontrollably if it weren’t for the rather large hands holding his stomach down. He could feel the pressure build up more as murmured curses and embarrassing moans left him. His voice cracked, went from super loud to a mere whisper, and even broke as Sebastian sucked harder. His tip was hitting against the back of the ravens throat, the man taking it all with that stupid smirk still in place. “Aahh, Se-Sebastian! Sebastian! Sebastian!”

“Call for me, little one..” He whispered before giving the twitching member one more good hard suck. He hollowed his cheeks, his tongue swirling on the underside and swallowed it all in one gulp when the boys first excitement spurted into his waiting mouth. Ciel was speechless as he craned his neck to watch. Sebastian came up with a grin, only a dribble of Ciel’s seed on his mouth. Blushing, he leaned forward and kissed Sebastian first. Just when the raven was going to get into the kiss, Ciel pulled away with a disgusted face.

“How could you swallow that?! Its gross…” He mumbled, still disturbed. Sebastian just stared at the boy, shaking his head. Oh just one taste was enough to keep him hooked on little Ciel Phantomhive for a long time. 

“You’re just so delicious, Young Master.” Ciel scoffed, rolling his eyes. 

“I’m shocked at how fast you went from being my teacher to my butler to my…” He trailed off unsure. Sebastian just tilted his head when the younger boy looked at him as if to finish it off. “Nevermind. Now get these stupid shadows off. They’re freaking me out.”

“Thats not what you were saying earlier!~” Sebastian sung while getting rid of the shadows. Ciel watched in a bit of awe as they all crept towards his revealed hand, the one with the weird mark. Once again, the room lit up like it should and Ciel could actually move more freely. He was about to get up and leave but he felt a breeze in a place he shouldn’t have. Realizing what he was, he screamed (manly of course) and threw a pillow at Sebastian.

“Turn around!”

“… what..?”

“Turn around damn it!” Another pillow thrown.

“Why? I mean, I’ve already seen you and I just suck-“

“Sebastian! This is an order, turn around!” Ciel hissed, red faced. Sebastian stiffened, examining the boy one last time before smirking and turning around.

“As you wish, Young Master.” Ciel glared at the mans back before hurriedly putting on his clothes. Once he was finished, he coughed awkwardly.

“I’m done..” 

“Good! Now we’re off to yours okay? I need to prepare for you’re dinner anyways.” Sebastian was talking while pretty much dragging the boy out. Claude glared when he saw the two but turned around to go fix something. 

“Ciel! What took you so lo- wait.. what?” Alois was still at the car, confused by the pair. Did this mean that Sebastian really did get through Ciel? 

“I’m apologize Alo-“

“You can go back to Claude. Sorry for the intrusion Alois. Thanks for letting me stay but now, we’re strangers. I must warn you though, Ciel is mine.” And like that Ciel was shoved into the car while Sebastian took the front and hit the gas with a small chuckle. All Ciel could do on the ride home was think about Sebastian’s words.

Mine.


	7. Chapter 7

A week has passed since the whole incident at the Trancy and Phantomhive household. Things went back to normal but were still tense. Whenever Ciel and Alois would pass Mr. Michaelis or Mr. Faustus in the hall, whatever they had been previously talking about would drop as they tried to avoid eye contact with the butlers. 

 

At the Phantomhive Household, Madame Red was in a state of stress. Something about the shipment of new toys being put on hold because of some huge case. There was also the fact that when Ciel had came back last week, his lips were swollen and he had this distant gleam in his eyes. He didn’t tell her if he had made the deal with that horrid man or not and that continued to put her on edge. 

 

At the Trancy Manor, everything was falling in place. Luka was getting used to Claude and had registered for school. He started three days ago and seems to be doing fine but whenever he sees his brother or Ciel in the halls, hes like a Koala. Only Elizabeth was able to get him off the pair because the younger boy had quite the crush on the girl. When she was in the room, it was like she was the sun and he was the moon. It was cute really but Alois didn’t like it one bit. 

 

As for Ciel Phantomhive though, he was struggling with his own problems. 

 

Since last week, Sebastian hasn’t addressed him at all out of school. He wouldn’t even talk to him as much like he used to. Instead he spoke to some snobby brat who always played off key and would step on everyones feet when dancing. It annoyed Ciel to the point that he actually threw his violin bow at the back of the brats head. He was sent to the HeadTeachers office afterwards by a ‘tsking’ Michaelis. 

 

He didn’t know what to do. He wouldn’t ask Alois for advice because his friend would probably get upset by the whole thing and asking Elizabeth wasn’t even a choice. The bubbly blonde would have his head after braiding it. 

 

“…el! Ciel~!!!” Green eyes caught spaced out blue ones making the boy jump back with a sigh. Massaging his temples, he arched a brow at Elizabeth. “The bell rang. Lunch is over, we got to go.” She said with a small pout. Ciel’s been like this all week. He would space out with this dead gaze, staring straight-forward without movement or a word. And it was like he had headphones constantly playing loud music or something because he wouldn’t hear a thing that came out of her or Alois’ mouth. When the bell would ring, they had to actually catch his eye for him to acknowledge the two blondes. 

 

“Sorry..” He mumbled, standing up from his spot against the tree. “Where’s Alois?” He noticed that the blond wasn’t with them at lunch.

 

“Remember, he told us he had a dentist appointment today.” Lizzy filled in with a small frown. It had only been thirty minutes since Alois had left with Luka. Ciel looked slightly puzzled at first but nodded anyways, throwing his book bag over his shoulder. 

 

“Go on to art, you can’t be late.” Ciel patted her head before taking his own path. Elizabeth sighed, watching his figure disappear down the hall before going her way to Ms. Howell’s. 

 

“You’re late Mr. Phantomhive.” Sebastian stated as soon as Ciel walked in, the bell ringing once the door shut. The class stared at the two with their instruments in hand, all the previous chatter at a halt. Ciel met crimson eyes with a glare, feeling more annoyed as he looked at the blank face. He hadn’t done anything. If anything, Sebastian should be following him around like a puppy after what Ciel did with him. 

 

“I opened the door right when the bell rang. I would hardly call that late.” Ciel scoffed, strolling over to his spot so he could place his things down and get his violin. 

 

“Rules are rules and they don’t stop for you Mr. Phantomhive. It is what it is.” Sebastian marked the boy as late in the attendance log before shutting his laptop, now facing the class with a small smile as Ciel gathered his things. “Anyways, as I was saying before that rude interruption,” Ciel glared at the raven again as he sat down, dropping contact as he gazed out the window the black out the blabbering man. “This year, the drama club is performing Hamlet for the Winter Play and Mr. Knox asked us to be the background music for… you know the intense and emotional scenes. And some of you will be casted as background characters. Unless you audition for some big roles of course but thats up to you.” He pulled down the board and turned on the Smart Projector, the roles in Hamlet popping up. Ciel muted the man out as he watched year 8 went outside for lunch/time. 

 

That was how Sebastian's class went lately for Ciel. He wasn’t as interested anymore and would just stare out the window, blocking out the man smooth voice. Sometimes it was hard though. Like if he heard something relatively dirty, he’d tune in with a light blush or if he heard him “talking” to that brat, he would watch from the corner of his eye. He wouldn’t let Sebastian see of course. If that were to happen, the raven would be winning.

 

 

 

“Elizabeth, I can’t come over for dinner tonight.” Ciel stated out of blue as he and Lizzy walked out of school, excited students rushing past them to get with their friends being that it was Friday. Lizzy didn’t reply as she stared down at her flats. Ciel peeked at her and was a bit taken back by the gloomy expression settling on her face. Instead of a beaming smile or at least a pout, a frown quivered on her lips. “Elizabeth?” He asked surprised, stopping to stand in front of her. Grassy eyes began to fill with tears as she bit her bottom lip, staring up at Ciel. Before he could comfort her or something to make her stop, she ran off. She had pushed him to the side and sprinted to her car, her skirt flying in the wind as she ran. Ciel was going to run after her, he really wanted to but he saw Claude and Sebastian together, walking to more and likely Claude’s car. His feet moved on their own as he hid behind a bush, watching the to interact with slight jealousy.

 

From Ciel’s view, Sebastian’s back was to him. Claude was talking but he was horrible at reading lips so he stayed quiet. The two talked for a while, a lively Sebastian laugh reaching his ears, making him scowl. He was about to get up with a groan when he saw that whatever they were doing was lame and held no importance but Sebastian slammed his hand on the vehicle, caging the other man between him and his body. Ciel’s eyes widened as he watched his butler lean in, making his stomach do a flip. Before he knew what he was doing, he had chucked his book bag at the raven. 

 

Sebastian froze when he felt books and other unknown things hit his back. Claude was snickering in front of him as he turned around and saw a glaring Ciel Phantomhive. He was about to say something but the boy threw a nearby ball before taking off, leaving his bag behind. 

 

“What a nuisance..” Sebastian sighed as he picked up the book bag. “I guess I won’t be coming over then. Tell Hannah I say hello.” and with that, Sebastian was already on Ciels trail.

 

They ran through streets, took sharp corners and bumped into a few people but never stopped the pace. Ciel was panting hard, not daring to look back as he surged on. He wasn’t much of a runner so he was shocked by how long he was able to hold up. It wasn’t until he felt a lower pain on his right side that he accidentally tripped.

 

It seemed to happen in slow motion for Ciel. One minute he was running hopelessly and the next he was in the air, hands out and eyes shut as if to protect him. But the impact never came. He was expecting some pain in his palms and knees but all he felt was heavy pants in his left ear and strong arms coiled around his waist. When he realized who was holding him, he began to squirm, glaring with a blush. 

 

“Let me go! This is an order Sebastian!” He yelled, highly embarrassed. Instead of complying, Sebastian just walked them to the nearby alley and sat down, placing Ciel in his lap. 

 

“Why did you throw your book bag at me then run off so recklessly Young Master?” Sebastian asked with a sigh, shaking his head as he leant it against the young boys shoulder. Ciel blushed again, thinking of how he felt when he saw Claude and Sebastian together.

 

“Why were you being such an arse this week? Ignoring your Master like that.” He grumbled, crossing his arms on top of Sebastian’s. They both avoided answering the questions, letting peace settle on them as they listened to the joyful chatter of those around them. They could’ve stayed like that for a couple more hours but the alarming blare of Ciel’s phone made him jump. With a groan, he pulled his phone out and answered, “Hello?”  


“Young Master, Madame Red wants you home right now.” Tanaka’s voice answered, making Ciel nod. With a few ‘yeah, sure, okay… uh-huh’s, Ciel hung up and put his cell back. 

 

“I got to go. Come on.” Ciel stated, getting up. Sebastian followed his lead, dusting Ciel off much to the boys shock. 

 

“I’ll take you home.” And with that, the two were walking away from the alley and to the Phantomhive manor. 

 

 

“Have a good dinner Young Master,” Sebastian bowed as Ciel adjusted his book bag strap. The pair had just gotten to the mansion after catching a taxi.

 

“Idiot. You’re not leaving this time, what type a butler would you be?” Ciel scoffed, marching right up to the teacher and grabbing his tie. Sebastian was shocked as he was practically dragged into the Phantomhive home, Tanaka, MeyRin, and Finny waiting. They too were surprised at the crimson eyed mans appearance but didn’t say anything. “Auntie! I’’m home!” Sebastian was still being led on by Ciel, the familiar pictures in the halls still in place even after all these years. They finally made it to the dining room where Madame Red was sitting, probably waiting for her food that Tanaka would bring. She was about to greet Ciel happily until she noticed the man besides her nephew.

 

“What is _he_ doing here?” She hissed, her discarding gaze forming into a glare. 

 

“He is my butler after all. Anyways, I’m hungry. Whats for dinner?” Ciel was quick to change the subject, sitting down with Sebastian quietly standing by his side. Anne’s eye twitched at the scene before her, an uneasy recognition coming back to her mind. She would’ve kicked the butler out but something stopped her with shock.

 

Ciel was smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BLEH idk how i feel for this chapter. I just saw @Jessyo, @ deificwriting_kimeyoa AND OF COURSE @FallenAngel1129 comments and haaad to update. SORREH FOR LE WAIT GUISE ;-;
> 
> but enjoy :3


End file.
